1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf bag having an improved supporting device allowing smooth operation for supporting the golf bag in an inclined status.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical golf bag may stand in an upright manner or be supported in an inclined status by a supporting device attached to the golf bag. FIG. 1 of the drawings illustrates a conventional supporting device for a golf bag 11. The supporting device includes two supporting rods 10, a support base 12, and two strips 13. Each supporting rod 10 has an upper end pivotally connected to the golf bag 11 by a pin 15. Each strip 13 includes an upper end attached to a hole 14 of a block 17 securely mounted to an upper portion of an associated supporting rod 10 and a lower end securely attached to the support base 12. A strip-holding block 16 is attached to the strips 13 to thereby hold the strips 13. Thus, the golf bag 11 may either stand in an upright manner (FIG. 2) or be supported in an inclined status (FIG. 3). Nevertheless, each supporting rod 10 must be drilled with two holes parallel to each other (one for mounting a pin 15 and the other for receiving the upper end of a strip 13) and such drilling is not easy and time-consuming. Pivotal movement of the supporting rods 10 to the position for supporting the golf bag 11 in an inclined status is difficult and not smooth if the two holes are not extended in a parallel manner. In addition, the block 16 is not adjustable and assembly of the strips 13 and the block 16 cannot be achieved easily, as the strips 13 must be passed through the block 16 before the strips 13 are attached to the supporting rods 10 and the base 12.
The present invention is intended to provide a supporting device for a golf bag that mitigates and/or obviate the above problems.